


Sanders Ranch (Sanders Sides Ranch AU)

by biromantic_lunatic



Series: Sanders Sides AUs [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Horses, M/M, Non-Binary Morality | Patton Sanders, Non-binary character, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, they might seem ooc, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biromantic_lunatic/pseuds/biromantic_lunatic
Summary: Virgil and Logan Sanders live on a ranch with their father. Recently, Logan has come out as trans, so Virgil and their father decide to turn their ranch into a horseback riding camp for teens to raise money for top surgery. Roman Prince, son of a famous billionaire, gets dragged there by his father so he [his father] can look at the land and buy it from the Sanders. Roman is tasked with finding flaws that would help his father at buying them out of their land but what happens when he falls for Logan Sanders?[Slow Updates]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Joan Stokes & Talyn
Series: Sanders Sides AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700716
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

December 20, 2018 - Alberta  
Third Person

Logan was standing in his room with the door closed and locked. He was staring at himself in the mirror playing with his disgustingly long hair. Frowning slightly, he resided the urge to just cut it off with the scissors in his desk drawer. Sneaking out of his room, he glances downstairs to see his father making dinner and his brother setting the table. He quietly makes his way to his older brother’s room and opens his closet. Sifting through the band t-shirts and black ripped jeans, he grabs a pair of jeans that surprisingly aren’t ripped and sneaks back to his room. Locking it again, Logan changes into the pants and dress shirt that came with his school uniform. Walking back in front of the mirror, he stares at his new clothing decision.  
“Logan Sanders has a nice ring to it.” He states to himself.  
“Jacqueline! Dinner’s ready!!” He hears his father shout. Flinching slightly, he quickly changes back and rushes downstairs.  
Taking a seat beside his brother, Logan quietly eats as his father updates them about Daisy’s pregnancy. Daisy is a mare horse who was expecting any day now, Logan was the lucky winner of naming the foal. After, their father told them of their Christmas plans.  
“Aunt Patty and Talyn should be coming this year and I believe your mother will be making a quick visit also.” Their father says.  
“Would it be possible if I just hide in my room till everyone leaves?” His brother questioned, not glancing up from his phone.  
“Yes, that’s fine Virgil.” Their dad replies, sighing a bit. “You can hide in your room too Jacqueline if you want to.” He added, turning to his youngest.  
“It is alright, I have not spoken with Talyn since we were at their Christmas party two years ago.” Logan says, trying not to flinch too much. But his brother still noticed.  
“Everything ok?” Virgil questioned, tucking his phone into his sweater pocket.  
“No, there is actually something I wish to discuss with you two.” Logan says, nervously adjusting his glasses. “I do not feel like I am a girl.” He whispers, but both of them could still hear him. “I feel like I am a boy. A-and I would like to be called Logan.” He adds, shakily. He knows his dad is gay but he doesn’t know if he’s transphobic.  
“Cool, I always wanted a little brother.” Virgil comments, ruffling his hair before going back on his phone. Smiling contently at his brother, Logan turns his attention to his father.  
“See! I told you that we should have gotten him men’s clothes for Christmas!!” His dad said half jokingly, directing the statement to Virgil. “Logan, I don’t care what you identify as, you could identify as a potato and I’d still love you. You will always be my son.” He added sincerely, grabbing Logan’s hands and squeezing them.  
Wiping a stray tear away, Logan gets up and pulls his father into one of his rare hugs. Logan wasn’t one for showing affection, so his dad gladly accepted the hug. Unknown to them, Virgil took a quick picture of them for safe keeping. Pulling away, Logan adjusted his glasses and sat back down to finish supper.  
After supper, Logan went back up to his room and changed back into pants. Grabbing his phone he reopened the chat he started with his best friend.

Logan: I finally came out to my father and Virgil.  
Joan: how’d it go?  
Logan: Better than I thought it would go.  
Joan: that’s good  
Joan: any holiday plans?  
Logan: My aunt and Talyn are coming this year. And my father believes my mother will make a quick visit.  
Joan: cool, the four of us should hang out again  
Logan: Please do not fall for my cousin, I would not like to be related to you.  
Joan: you’d be lucky to be related to me :P  
Joan: sh*t I have to go now, see ya at school  
Logan: Goodbye, see you at school.

Shutting his phone off, Logan climbs out of bed and gets ready for bed. Brushing his teeth for exactly two minutes, he walks to his brother’s room where he sees Virgil scrolling through tumblr on his phone in the dark. Sighing, he walks over and pulls the phone out of his hands. Virgil glaring, begrudgingly gets up and walks to the bathroom and brushes his teeth too. When he was done, Logan gave him his phone back.  
“Goodnight Virgil. Do not stay up too late, it is a very unhealthy routine to get into.” Logan informed him as Virgil went back in the same position Logan found him in.  
“Yeah, yeah. I know, you tell me every night. G’night Logan.” Virgil said, swatting him away as he tries to take his phone away again.  
Sighing tiredly, Logan closes Virgil’s door on his way out. Making his way to his father’s room. The door was only a crack and Logan could hear his dad on the phone.  
“Mr. Prince for the last time, my ranch is not for sale so you can take your greedy little hands and your billion dollar cars away from my land.” There was a pause as his father listened to the other side before he spoke again. “How dare you bring my sons into this! Next time you call and threaten my family I’m calling the police. This is your final warning Mr. Prince, goodbye.” He said, before hanging up.  
Bushing the door open, Logan steps in and wakes over to his father. “Is everything alright?” He inquires worryingly.  
“Oh! Logan, I didn’t see you there. And, yes everything is ok.” His dad said, rubbing his neck nervously.  
“Well, I just came to say goodnight. Do not stay up too late. Hope you sleep well.” Logan says.  
“Goodnight Logan.” His dad said, ruffling his hair.  
Walking back to his room, Logan sets his alarm for eight and crawls into bed. Setting his glasses on his nightstand, he turns over and falls into a dreamless sleep.

Logan was awoken by the sound of his blaring alarm. Sitting up, he grabs his glasses and places them on gingerly before slamming his alarm off. Crawling out of bed, he quickly dresses in a warm sweater his dad got for him last Christmas and the same pants he stole from Virgil. Walking downstairs, he is greeted with the smell of bacon and his father at the stove cooking them.  
“Breakfast is almost done, go wake up your brother for me please!” His dad called, once he noticed Logan standing there.  
Nodding, he walked back upstairs to his brother’s room. Opening the door loudly, he walks over to the window, that Virgil rarely opens, and pulls the curtains apart letting the morning sun shine through. Groaning, Virgil sat up in bed and glared tiredly at his brother.  
“How late did you stay up?” Logan questioned, crossing his arms at his tired brother.  
“I don’t know, maybe three or five?” Virgil answered, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.  
“What will I ever do with you.” Logan muttered to himself. “Breakfast is almost ready, so get up and get dressed.” Logan said, walking out of the room.  
By the time Virgil got dressed and applied his makeup, breakfast was hot and ready on the table. Virgil took a seat beside Logan who was already putting huge amounts of Crofters jam on his toast. Grabbing a piece of bacon, Virgil glances at their father who was placing a bowl of fruit on the table before sitting down.  
“Ok, so last night I might have stayed up late researching about top surgery.” That grabbed Logan’s attention quickly. “It’s a lot of money, but I had an idea. What if we turn our ranch into a camp for teens to learn how to horseback ride and learn about horses?” He suggested.  
“Sounds cool. As long as I don’t have to babysit these kids.” Virgil replied, pulling his phone out of nowhere.  
“All of us have to chip in. I’m even hiring a stable hand to help out too. Logan? What do you think?” Their dad said, turning to Logan.  
“I think that is a good idea. But we’ll need to fix the ranch up a bit. I don’t think parents would like their child staying here for however long we decide.” Logan chipped in.  
“I’m sure we’ll have it done by the time summer rolls around.” Their dad said. “We can build little cabins with four beds and a bathroom.” He added. “I’m sure we can have one done by the end of the school year.”  
For the rest of breakfast the three of them planned the teen camp. They had enough horses for at least eight teens if their dad didn’t go on the trails with them. They had a lot to do and fix but they could definitely get this done by summer.


	2. Chapter I

July 8, 2019 - Alberta  
Third Person

Today the teenagers who got signed up for the camp were showing up. Logan was excited to show the teens that life isn’t just about a brick you talk into. Logan was also excited because his best friend, Joan, got their parents to sign them up. Once Talyn heard about the camp, they also wanted to join, that is probably one of the reasons why Joan joined. Virgil was on the more anxious side. He didn’t know if any of the kids were homophobic or transphobic. They could be serial killers for all he knew! Logan reassured that that was highly unlikely. Thomas, their dad, was in the middle of being excited to teach stuff to kids and spend more time with Talyn and panicking whether he had everything ready or if he forgot to get enough horses. Between the panicking and excitement, time went by for the three of them and soon the first kid was here.  
“Talyn! I’m so happy you could make it!!” Their dad spoke, as he pulled them into a hug.  
“Well, I have to support my cousins and uncle!” They say, patting their uncle’s back awkwardly.  
“You’re the first one to show up. Since you and Joan are really close I was thinking that the two of you could just sleep in Logan and Virgil’s room for the week. Or you guys can take turns in the guest room.” Thomas says, guiding Talyn into the house more.  
“I don’t mind sleeping in Virgil’s room, as long as he’s ok with it.” Talyn says, glancing around the house. It looks completely different without all the Christmas decorations.  
“They can sleep in my room. I don’t mind. I kinda miss our sleepovers.” Virgil spoke from the couch, where he was scrolling through tumblr.  
“Virgil, why don’t you help Talyn with their bags and get one of the extra air mattresses from the cellar.” His dad says, as someone else knocked on the door. Nodding, Virgil grabbed one of the lighter bags and showed Talyn to his room. Logan waited patiently on the couch for Joan to arrive.  
Thomas walked over to the door and opened it to show a middle aged woman with a young teenager. The teenager wore a light brown cardigan with a pink tie and a white skirt and glasses similar to Logan’s.  
“Hello, I’m Olivia Picani, this is my daughter Emile Picani. I signed her up for the camp. That’s here right?” Olivia introduced.  
“Yes, I’m Thomas, nice to meet you both. If you come with me I can introduce you to my ranch hand, Dee, they can show you where Emile will be staying for the rest of the summer. If you want, you can stay till all the other kids show up, you can have a look around the ranch, Dee can show you where the horses are. I’m going to wait here for the other kids to show up.” His dad spoke, pointing towards one of the barns where Dee Snake, the ranch hand Thomas hired, was working.  
“Ok, thank you Mr. Sanders.” Mrs. Picani spoke, pulling Emile away from the house and towards the ranch hand.  
“You can call me Thomas. See you later Emile!” Thomas waved before closing the door.  
Thomas went to the kitchen and continued cleaning the dishes. The tap must have been too loud because the next kid was at the door and he couldn’t hear the door. So, Logan places his book down, got up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, a business looking man with graying hair stood there tall and proud. Beside him two teenagers with huge smiles on their faces.  
“Hello! My name is Patton Moral! I’m so excited to see the pretty horses!!” Patton introduced. Patton wore a light blue polo with a gray cardigan around their shoulders, they wore light brown jeans and blue converse matching his blue polo shirt. And to complete the look, Patton wore big round glasses that covered most of their face.  
“Hello! My name is Roman Prince!! I am happy to bless you farm folk with my presence!!” Roman spoke, flaring his arms around a bit. Roman wore a silk white shirt, light blue jeans and red converse, and on the collar of his shirt sat a gold crown pin. Logan had to admit, Roman was very handsome.  
“My name is Logan Sanders, my father is running the camp. He is busy at the moment. I can show you to where you will be staying for the rest of the summer.” Logan stepped outside, closing the door behind him as he spotted the business man trying to peek in.  
“I am Remus Prince, Roman’s father. I would like to stay here and talk with your father, if you don’t mind.” Remus spoke, moving to stand by the door.  
“Sure, just wait a minute then knock again. If he doesn’t answer, just wait outside on the porch.” Logan instructed.  
Walking down the porch steps, Logan led the way to the single cabin he and his father finished. Patton was skipping beside him, carrying a blue duffle bag that was covered with different breeds of dogs. Roman walked elegantly beside him, carrying a red and gold duffle bag and dragging a black suitcase behind him. It seemed these two were complete opposites but were still friends.  
“So………. What kind of stuff will we be doing?? My father kind of forced me to come here. At least he let me drag Patton with me.” Roman says, breaking the silence.  
“Oh come on Roman! We’re going to ride horses!! Your father couldn’t have dragged you that much.” Patton replies, smile widening at the thought of horses.  
“Well, tomorrow, my dad, Virgil, my brother, and myself will give you all a tour of the ranch and introduce you to Dee Snake, the ranch hand, then we’ll show you to the horses, where they will pick you. After we’ll teach basic horseback riding and then all of you can practice out in the field and get to know your horse.” Logan answered, as they neared the cabin. “You will be sharing a cabin with two other people, there is a functioning bathroom and electricity. If you have any food or snacks make sure you close the door to make sure no animal will break in to eat it. After settling in, you can look around the ranch but at 4:30 it is dinner so make sure you are at the house by then or a bit earlier.” Logan added.  
Opening the door, two bunk beds stood against the farthest wall. To the left was a small table with two chairs and a dresser. To the right was a door that led to the bathroom. On the bunk bed to the right, there sat a lone beige duffle bag on the bottom bunk. Roman and Patton walked over to the bunk bed on the left and placed their bags on it, Roman on top bunk and Patton on bottom.  
“I will leave you to it. If you have any questions, Dee the ranch hand can help or you can ask my father or myself and Virgil.” With that, Logan walked out and started his way back to the house.  
Once he got to the house, Mr. Prince was gone and he saw the next teen arrive. His dad introduced himself and led them to the cabin. Logan walked inside the house where he found Talyn and Virgil in the living room playing Mario Carte. Picking up his book, he takes a seat on the rocking chair in the corner. He gets through a couple more chapters before there is another knock on the door. Glancing at Virgil, Logan rolls his eyes once he sees Virgil giving him puppy dog eyes so he wouldn’t have to go.  
Standing up, Logan places his book down for a second time, and walks over to the door. Pulling it open, he lets a small smile fall on his face as he comes face to face with his best friend. Joan has a wide smile on as he pulls Logan into a hug.  
“Now that I’m here, the party can finally get started.” Joan exclaims, walking into the living room.  
“Hey Joan! Haven’t seen you in a while!” Talyn says, pausing the game to greet him properly.  
“Yo.” Virgil waves not taking his eyes off the TV screen.  
“You will be staying in my room, if that is adequate?” Logan says, grabbing their bag.  
“Alright sleepover!!” Joan exclaims. “Lead the way Sanders.”  
Logan leads the way to his room and places Joan’s things in the corner. With the help of Joan, they set up the second air mattress for Joan to sleep on. At 4:45, all the teens sit at a spot on the table and everyone has supper. Once dinner was done, Thomas said a few rules before everyone went to get ready for bed. Though, four excited campers wouldn’t get a lot of sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter II

July 8, 2019 - Alberta  
Third Person

Roman Prince is the son of a billionaire who wants to buy the Sanders off their land. He was forced to come to the horseback riding camp, but now that he was here with his best friend he couldn’t be more excited. Right now, Roman was lying on his bed, in his silk red and gold pjs, holding his phone above him, trying to get some bars.  
“Do you think they have service up by the house?” Roman questioned the quiet cabin.  
“Is your phone all you care about Princey?” Remy Sleep, the last camper to arrive at the cabin, teased. Remy arrived in his pajamas, which was a black t-shirt and black loungers. And a sleeping mask that said ‘I Don’t Like Morning People, Or Mornings, Or People…’.  
“For the fifth time, my last name is Prince not Princey. And no, I care about Patton.” Roman fired back.  
“Awwwww, thanks Ro!” Patton exclaims, from bottom bunk. “You know! I think we should get to know each other! We’ll be sharing this cabin for the rest of summer so we should get to know our roommates!” They added, over excitedly. Patton’s pjs consist of a blue t-shirt that had a dog on it with a heart around it, with matching blue loungers with paw prints.  
Patton crawled out of bed and sat on the ground in the middle where there was enough room for the four of them to sit in a circle. Emile, climbed out of the other bottom bunk and took a seat beside Patton, holding a Stitch plushie in her arms. Soon, Roman joined, climbing down and sitting on the other side of Patton. Sighing, Remy joined, sitting between Roman and Emile.  
“Well, my name is Patton, I use they/them pronouns, I’m pan and I love cats and dogs! But I’m allergic to cats so my parents let me get a dog!!” Patton introduced, beaming once they started talking about their dog.  
“I’m Emile, I’m genderfluid so I use he/him and she/her pronouns. Whatever colour tie I’m wearing is the pronouns to use that day. I love cartoons! And I’m super excited to ride a horse” She says, smiling contently.  
“My name is Roman Prince. I use he/him pronouns, I’m 100% gay and proud! My father forced me to come here but I guess I’m excited for horseback riding.” Roman introduced.  
“Sup, I’m Remy. I hate mornings and people. I use he/him pronouns. I’m pan I guess, I care more about your personality than your gender. I enjoy sleeping in and Starbucks! And I’m single.” He says, winking over to Emile , smirking once she starts blushing.  
“Do you guys want to play a game?” Patton questioned, smiling at the two teens.  
“Uh, maybe never have I ever? It’s not as embarrassing as truth or dare and it’s still really fun.” Emile suggested.  
“Sounds fun!!” Patton exclaimed, “Never have I ever ridden a horse.” They started.  
Roman was the only one to put a finger down. “My aunt once bought a horse when I was like 5 and she let me sit on it as she led the horse around.” Roman explained, as everyone stared at him expectantly. “Never have I ever….” Roman drifted off as he thought about it.  
“Ok Princey, don’t have to rub it in. Never have I ever french kissed someone or someone french kissed me.” Remy interrupted Roman’s thinking after a few minutes of silence.  
This time, Emile and Roman both placed a finger down. “Um, well, it was with my ex-boyfriend, that was kinda the reason why we broke up.” Emile explained vaguely.  
“I french kissed a girl as a dare and that’s how I figured out I was gay.” Roman explained quickly.  
“Um, never have I ever stalked a crush.” Emile said, blushing slightly at the end. Both Remy and Roman placed a finger down.  
“Well, I wouldn’t count it as stalking, but according to my friends I did stalk one of my first crushes. Heather Smith, very cliche mean girl let me tell you, and the crush didn’t last long.” Remy supplied.  
“Well mine’s a longer story so I give you guys the short version.” Roman started. “I was around 11, at that time my father was too busy to hire a nanny or something so I was left on my own a lot. So one day I went on a walk and saw a boy from my school. He was the star athlete and I had a huge crush on him. So I followed him around town a bit before I realized we were going in circles. I guess he realized I was following him and he threatened to out me at school if I didn’t leave him alone. So I called our driver and he picked me up and dropped me off at home and I never told my father about it.” Roman finished.  
A few minutes later, Roman had one finger left, Remy was down to three, Emile five and Patton seven. It was finally Roman’s turn.  
“Oh! I got one. Never have I ever said ‘excuse me’ when there was no one around.” Roman exclaimed excitedly that he finally got one. Patton placed a finger down and so did Emile too a bit more hesitantly.  
“I do it all the time because it’s common courtesy.” Patton explained, beaming proudly at themself.  
“Well, I don’t know if it was alone but one time when I was cat sitting I was cleaning up some of the cat’s fur and I sneezed and said excuse me but the cat was also in the same room, so I don’t know if that counts.” Emile said, smiling unassuredly.  
“I say it counts, both of you have fingers to spare anyway.” Remy replied, smirking. “Alright, how about we say one more round and try to get Roman out. Which won’t be too difficult.” He added.  
“Never have I ever googled my own name to see what comes up.” Patton said, smiling innocently towards Roman. Roman, reluctantly placed his final finger down.  
“Look! Everyone else at my school was doing it. I wanted to join in!” Roman exclaimed, trying to explain himself.  
“Alright, since Princey’s out I say we all hit the hay. I’m sure we’ll be up early and I’m getting tired.” Remy said, starting to stand up.  
The four new friends all crawled back into bed, Roman and Remy on the top bunks and Patton and Emile on the bottom. All four were looking forward to getting a proper tour of the land and to ride the horses.


End file.
